


Double–Edges 双刃剑

by Lilywheat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat
Summary: 纳威不知道该拿这把剑怎么办。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double-Edged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330180) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



纳威不知道该拿这把剑怎么办。他莫名其妙地知道要把手伸进帽子里，把它拿了出来，还莫名其妙地知道怎么舞它，红宝石在他汗津津地抓握时像一把鹅卵石，帮助他握紧。他在那么多的战斗中都知道该做什么，对阵巨怪，摄魂怪，还有食死徒。但是现在一切都结束了，火焰也被熄灭，剑却还在这里。

他试过把剑塞回分院帽里，但它不愿回去。纳威提议把它给哈利时，哈利瞪着他说"不行！"，几乎是以狂怒的方式。他又不能就任它随便躺在某个地方。

所以目前他到处带着它。卢娜下午早些时候漫步过来，给了他一个相配的剑鞘，还有剑带，虽然他感觉自己像个大傻瓜，把那个东西挂在腰上四处游荡，好像是从亚瑟王时期出来的似的。它拖着他的肩膀和臀部，所以他不得不走得更直，努力让肩膀保持水平。

他开始喜欢它了。


End file.
